Entre El Cielo Y El Infierno
by Coookie Moster
Summary: Demonios y Angeles unen fuerzas para proteger a la chica que terminara con el mayor enemigo de ambos bandos solo ella podra enfrentarse a aquella criatura pero,esta chica es muy distraida eh nada valiente,se trata de Flaky. Ella acabara con la mas grande guerra de todo el mundo ,para esto nesesitara la ayuda de sus amigos. "Yo no creia que el cielo fuera real,pero luego te conoci"


-¡Por el ángel! Deja de hacer eso… ¡Los dos sabemos cómo va acabar esto!-Le dijo la peli morada a un peli verde que merodeaba por la dulcería cogiendo y comiendo todos los dulces que pudo.

-¡Esta en lo cierto! Y bien lo sabes,…-Le dijo un chico con el pelo anaranjado y los brazos vendados pasándose las manos por la cabeza- Espera… ¿Has dicho por el ángel? ¡¿Te has estado juntando con ángeles Lammy?!-Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Este…Pues, ¡Ése no es el punto! –Se defendió la peli morada echándose el pelo para atrás-¡Tenemos que sacar ah Nutty de allí! Y para colmo ¡Flippy no quiere dirigirnos la palabra!-Volvió a decir la peli morada casi gritando la última oración.-Y… ¡¿Dónde demonios están los demás?!-Dijo sacando al peli verde de la dulcería.

-Si supiera te lo diría-Le contesto el peli naranja. La peli morada roja de ira le hiso una mueca, lo que provoco que el peli naranja se riera-¡Venga! No tenías porque amenazarme con una de tus caras raras –Se burló. La peli morada harta se arremango su chaqueta dispuesta a darle una paliza a aquellos tres chicos y a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino. Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero El peli verde, vestido de militar se lo impidió.

-Tenemos que irnos antes de que lleguen los ángeles-Les dijo serio.

-¿Qué lleguen quién?-Les dijo una peli azulada que decencia del cielo con sus hermosas alas blancas. En cuanto aterrizó las oculto en su espalda.-¿Nos han llamado demonios?.LA peli morada echo la cabeza para atrás y comenzó a reír. Lo que a la peli azulada le molesto y le gruño.

-Hoy no Petunia, Hoy no.-Le dijo la peli morada ladeando la cabeza- Ahora, ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Te han dejado sola?-Se burló. Petunia le lazo una mirada amenazadora.

-¡Perdón Petunia me eh retrasado!-Dijo un chico rubio descendiendo del cielo. Al igual que Petunia, esté al aterrizar guardo sus alas.- ¿Me perdí de algo?-Pregunto.

-No Cuddles, Apenas estamos comenzando. Por cierto, ¿dónde están los demás?-Dijo Petunia.

-No es necesario que hagamos esto chicos, no aquí. No hemos causado ningún daño.-Dijo Flippy a un serio.

-No es por eso por lo que vinimos aquí.-Dijo un chico peli azulado que salió de las sombras.-Veo que no tienes a todos tus demonios contigo, qué mal líder eres enserio.-Dijo El peli azulado con la misma seriedad que Flippy.

-Y a ti se te ha olvidado traer tu cerebro, tú dignidad, tú intelecto…-Dijo mientras contaba con las manos.- Ah y a los demás ángeles, ¿Enserio quieres discutir sobre ese tema, cariño?-Le dijo la peli morada sonriente.

-¡Buena esa Lammy!-Le dijo Nutty chocando la mano con la peli morada.

-No necesito que me defiendan, Lammy.-Le envió una mirada asesina, lo que provoco que la peli morada se encogiera de hombros temerosa.-Entonces,-Dijo volviendo la mirada al peli azul-¿A qué has venido Splendid?

-Ella está por reencarnar, me lo han dicho. La única que podrá acabar con su maldición. Pero, sí quieren ascender y ser perdonados demonios, deben de cuidar de ella. Por eso estamos aquí, quiero hacer la alianza de ángeles y demonios. Debemos de unir nuestras fuerzas si queremos acabar con nuestro único amigo en común. Y, ¿Qué les parece? De esta alianza nos beneficiaremos los dos bandos, ¿eh?-Le dijo el peli azul extendiendo la mano.

-¡Echo!-El peli verde tomo la mano del peli azulado moviéndola de arriba a abajo. Y un hilo plateado apareció en las muñecas de los ángeles y demonios. Era el hilo de la alianza, esté hacia que ningún ángel o demonio se dañaran entre sí. Este solo se rompería cuando los líderes de cada bando se volvieran a dar la mano. Los tres demonios se quedaron boqui-abierta mirando el lazo, que ahora los une a los ángeles, Pensaron que su líder dudaría. Oh rechazaría la oferta, Pero no.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡¿En qué lio nos metiste?! ¡Bah! ¡Estaremos encadenados a ellos por quien sabe cuánto!-Se quejó el peli anaranjado.

-¡No duden de mis decisiones, que por algo soy yo su líder!-Dijo enojado el peli verde.- ¡Vallan y avisen a los demás sobre la alianza!-Se dirigió a Splendid.-Creo que tú también debes informarles a tus ángeles si no quieres que haiga algún accidente.-Sonrió malicioso.

-A eso vamos…-El peli azulado se retiró al lado contrario de los demonios.-Nos veremos pronto Flippy, Solo tú puedes localizarla.-Le dijo el peli azulado ya en vuelo.

-Adiós…-le contesto el peli verde frio. Sé dio media vuelta y se fue a reunir con sus demonios.

_**~..Dieciséis años después..~**_

-! Querida baja a desayunar!Llegaras tarde!-Le dijo una señora de la segunda edad de cabellos rojizos. Flaky, Había olvidado programar su reloj anoche, Se levantó de la cama A toda prisa, Abrió su armario y se puso lo primero que vio: su suéter Rojo y su falda roja. Sé puso las medias negras y sus zapatos de gala negros favoritos. Sé miro al espejo y vio su enredado cabello rojo, trató de acomodarlo, pero lo enredo aún más. No quedaba tiempo para peinarlo, La pelirroja bajo la escaleras a toda prisa. Cogió su desayuno y se despidió de su madre. La parada del autobús quedaba a dos cuadras de su casa, no tenía tiempo de comer su desayuno. Fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, pero cuando llego el autobús acababa de partir. "Tranquila Flaky, apenas vamos comenzando la semana" Se dijo la pelirroja. La escuela estaba a cuatro kilómetros de su casa, le tomaría como cuarenta y cinco minutos si caminaba, pero llegaría tarde. En cambio si corría le tomaba media hora y llegaría a tiempo. La pelirroja se acomodó la mochila y se amarro el pelo con una coleta. No podía llegar tarde, no se lo perdonaría, y además si llegaba tarde no la dejarían presentar el examen que le garantizaba una beca en una de las preparatorias más prestigiadas de HTF. La pelirroja empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, sentía como su corazón se agitaba, No echaría todas esas noches de estudio y sacrificio por una llegada tarde. Y después de tanto correr ya había llegado, tenía una condición física fatal. Podía oír como su respiración aún no se controlaba, como su corazón estuvo a punto de salírsele del pecho. Miró a la entrada, él autobús apenas estaba llegando, ¿Cómo pudo pudo rebasar a el autobús si este había partido antes que ella? Ladeo la cabeza confundida, No, tal vez el auto bus se detuvo con un imprevisto. La chica siguió caminando con la mirada abajo pensando en cómo pudo rebasar el auto bus. Y de la nada sale un chico, los dos cayeron de espaldas. Al pobre chico se le habían caído todos los libros que traía en mano. Flaky apenada recogió todos los libros a una velocidad sorprendentemente rápida y se paró.

-L-lo lamento mucho, estaba distraída.-Le dijo la pelirroja con la vista abajo, apenada con un ligero rubor.

-Deberías tener más cuidado niña tonta…-Extendió la mano para que le diera sus libros con el ceño fruncido.-

-Sí, lo siento mucho.-Levanto la mirada apenada y algo molesta, y sus ojos carmesí se encontraron con los de aquel chico, eran un verde olivo. Eran hermosos. Aquel chico no desvió su mirada de la suya. Flaky al instante se ruborizo, y desvió la mirada.-Adiós…-La chica salió corriendo, se escondió entre los alumnos que acababan de salir de clases y se dirigían a otro salón. ¿Porque corría de el? Ni siquiera lo conocía, nunca lo había visto nunca. Tenía un mal presentimiento, lo sabía. Su mirada se lo dijo, Ése chico no era bueno, pero algo también tenía algo que le atraía. Sé dirigió a su clase con la esperanza de no topárselo de nuevo, y para su suerte no fue así. Entro el profesor y todos se sentaron.

-Buenos días alumnos, ¿están listos para el examen?-Pregunto, al principio todos se quedaron callados pero luego un chico de las filas de atrás, donde se juntaban los populares dijo" ¿teníamos examen?" Todos en el aula rompieron a carcajadas.-Como lo supuse, Pero adivinen que….! Se pospone el examen!-Hiso una pausa-Ah pero eso sí, ¡trabajaremos mucho hoy!-El profesor estallo en carcajadas, nadie entendía su humor negro. Entró una chica peli azulada hermosa, le paso un pedazo de papel a profesor este salto de su silla sorprendido al terminar de leerlo-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora?!-Todos se quedaron callados, nunca nadie había visto aquella expresión del profesor, Tenía que ser un asunto muy serio. La chica peli azula asintió. Y antes de irse, se despidió de Flaky. ¿Enserio se despidió de ella? Ni siquiera la conocía.-Bueno chicos, tenemos un nuevo miembro-sonrió nervioso. Dé la puerta entro aquel chico peli verde que se había topado."! Demonios! ¡El universo está en contra mía!" .El chico le sonrió a Flaky,… ¿Le sonrió? El, qué hace quince minutos la había llamado niña tonta, ¿Acaso le estaban jugando una broma?. "Que no se siente a lado mío, que no se siente a lado mío" Suplico la pelirroja en su mente.-Puedes sentarte alado de Flaky-Le dijo el maestro."! Estúpido universo! Esto es la guerra." Se dijo la pelirroja, forzando una sonrisa a su nuevo compañero.-bueno, prosigamos con la clase pequeños demonios-el maestro sonrió maliciosamente

-Perdón por lo del pasillo-Le dijo el chico peli verde a la pelirroja mientras dejaba sus libros en su asiento.-Lo que pasa, es que suelo ser muy compulsivo con las personas.-Continuo.

-N-no te preocupes, No es tu culpa. Es la mía por despistada-Dirigió la mirada al chico, esté le estaba sonriendo. A Flaky se le hiso muy dulce esa sonrisa, Era muy encantadora.

-No nos hemos presentado como debe, Mi nombre es Flippy. Flippy Maddox-Le extendió la mano sonriente.

-Flaky. Flaky Scarlett.-Estrecho la mano con la de Flippy, sintió como un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo. Quitó la mano de inmediato. Flippy sonrió macabramente.

-Dime algo Flaky, ¿Le tienes miedo a la muerte?-Le pregunto el peli verde.

-N-no,-Mintió la pelirroja- ¿Por qué preguntas?-Pregunto temblorosa.

-Pues deberías…-Rio para sí mismo. Flaky se horrorizo. Sintió como su cuerpo temblaba. Sólo estaba bromeando, ¿Verdad?

_**¡FIN!**_

_**Aquí concluye el primer capítulo, espero y les haya gustado. Por favor dejen sus reviews, Me motivan a seguir escribiendo uwu Pues, ¡me despido! Si te gusto este Fic puedes ir a leer más en mi perfil ¡no lo dudes! Subiré más fics allí mismo. Y si se preguntan, saqué el apellido de Flippy de un personaje principal de un libro llamado Beatifull disaster.**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_

_**Atte**__**:Escritora :3**_


End file.
